


We won't fall apart

by catherinerussellstolemyheart



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinerussellstolemyheart/pseuds/catherinerussellstolemyheart
Summary: Following on from four words... Serena needs to recover, Bernie needs to help her - can Bernie risk losing her happiness for the sake of Serena's health? Romance / heart break / sex





	

We won’t fall apart  
Chapter 1 – the background  
Despite her best efforts, Bernie had conceded that she had done all she could for Serena, the only way forward was for Serena to address her loss and alcohol misuse with professionals. In order to truly help the woman, she loved, Bernie had given Serena an ultimatum; voluntarily check herself in to a rehab facility or she would alert Hanssen to Serena’s drinking in the hospital. It had been hard, Serena had become upset and begged Bernie not to do this. She told Bernie not to turn her away, to care for her as she would do for Bernie. The upset turned to anger with Serena accusing Bernie of pushing her away, of turning her back on her when she needed her most. Bernie had said she didn’t want them to fall apart but here she was, pushing Serena out of her life. It was that caused Bernie a degree of confusion when 6 weeks later she received a letter from Serena.  
‘Bernie,  
I know I told you to stay away, but I need to speak to you – in person. Please fill in the visitation form.  
Speak soon. S x’  
Bernie’s hopes were dashed almost as soon as she allowed herself to feel them. Whilst Serena wanting to see her was a positive step, she knew addicts would do whatever they could to get what they craved. Last time she saw Serena, the damaged and hurt brunette was getting out of Bernie’s car to make her way into the rehab facility, she had looked at Bernie with such hurt and anger on her face that Bernie’s eyes watered at the memory. Then she said it. ‘You, me, I, we, whatever we are is done. When I’m done here, I want you off my ward, out of my hospital and out of my life for good. This is it, the last time we speak.’. With that she had elegantly made her way in to the rehab centre looking more like a staff member than a patient. Bernie had agreed, she would do what needed to be done to get Serena back on track, even at the expense of their relationship. She guessed this face to face was Serena’s closure on the whole affair, and her plans to return to AAU as a Wolfe free zone.  
Chapter 2 – This is not what I expected  
Bernie arrived at the rehab centre uncharacteristically earl. She didn’t know what to expect, would Serena still have the icy expression that had cut Bernie’s soul, or would it be worse, would she look broken, destroyed and lost. Despite walking in to battle fields, Bernie was sure that this moment was the scariest thing she had ever willingly walked in to. Taking a few deep breathes, Bernie Wolfe became Major Wolfe once more and summoned the courage to enter the facility.  
The centre itself resembled more of a hotel than a rehab facility, with the reception area manned by a young woman in a crisp suit. The only tell-tale sign this was not a hotel was the fact that to access beyond the reception you required a chaperone and were searched on entry.  
When she entered the building, she scouted round looking for Serena, the woman she loved so much it hurt to think of her locked away. She saw her, in a corner drinking coffee with a look of disgust on her face.  
‘Ah Bernie, thanks for coming. The coffee here is truly awful but the lack of Shiraz means I have had to lower my standards – if I can’t get my wine fix I will feed my caffeine addiction.’ Bernie looked concerned at the mention of Shiraz. ‘Don’t look at me like that mother, I’m joking. Did you get through alright? Did you get the nice red head to frisk you on the way in, she gets a little grabby but she’s also very gentle’ Serena said with a wink?  
Bernie sat down opposite Serena, a smile on her face at the sight of Serena looking more like her usual self. ‘You look well, really well Serena’ she said with such affection in her voice. Serena smiled, both sat in awkward silence waiting for the other to address what this meeting meant for ‘them’.  
‘Bernie…’ Serena started but was interrupted by a young consultant calling out ‘Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe, would you like to come through?’ Bernie looked puzzled. ‘Ah, yes, well I can explain. You see, well we, I have, well we have a sort of you know, therapy session.’ Serena said with an air of caution in her voice, she had tricked the blonde into attending the session under false pretences and she knew this would not wash well. Bernie pursed her lips together and swallowed hard, Serena could see Bernie doing an involuntary sweep of the room to locate her exit. Bernie stood, like she was in some sort of trance and followed the young Dr to a large room with arm chairs seated around a coffee table.  
Chapter 3 – The session  
‘Ms Wolfe, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr Williams, consultant Psychiatrist. I’m so glad you could make it today, I know it’s really important to Ms Campbell’. Bernie stood, her distrust in Psychiatrists well known, after a short while she spoke. ‘I think there’s been a mistake, there’s no meeting booked for me. Serena, perhaps I can come back later?’. This time it was Serena who spoke. ‘Yes, well sorry. I didn’t think you would come if you knew why I invited you. Bernie please say, this is important to me and I need you here.’  
‘Then you should have asked. Not forced. What is this Serena? You want to punish me more? Want to blame me again for Elinor’s argument with you? You want to really get it off your chest now, because I got the gist of it when I dropped you here. I’m giving up my ward, my trauma unit, my life at Holby and you want even more from me?’. Wow, Bernie did not realise how much she had held inside, it just came out and she felt awful at the wounded look on Serena’s face.  
Dr Williams interjected. ‘Ms Wolfe, Serena has invited you because...’. ‘Because of all that’ said Serena in a small voice, looking like a lost child. ‘Go on’ encouraged Dr Williams.  
Serena took a deep breath, refusing to meet Bernie’s eyes, ‘As part of my recovery, I have to face the people I hurt with my words and actions. I, I…I just’ with that Serena broke down in to heaving sobs. Every muscle in Bernie’s body ached to hold her, tell hr it was OK, soothe her pain, but she couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot, she was eager but equally frightened of what would come next. Serena recovered her composure and continued, this time looking straight in to Bernie’s eyes. ‘Bernie, I didn’t realise just how much of a downward spiral I was on. I just felt like I needed to do anything to numb the pain and the questions in my head, and when you tried to help it made me feel angry, like you were trying to help me recover but I didn’t want to. I wanted to suffer, wanted the pain and the sickness, I wanted the blurry existence, I…I….I wanted to die.’. At this Bernie, could no longer watch, she ran to Serena wrapping her strong arms around the brunette as they both sobbed hard in to each other. ‘I’m so sorry’ cried Bernie, ‘I should have known, should have done more, should have been there’. ‘No, don’t be sorry you did everything right, I’m just so ashamed I treated you so bad. I operated on patients knowing I wasn’t in the right place to do so, I could have killed someone Bernie, if you hadn’t taken these steps who knows how many lives would now be ruined.’. The two women sat there on the floor of this room, completely oblivious to Dr Williams silently observing them.  
Serena looked up, eye to eye with Bernie, both their eyes shining from their tears, cheeks flushed but each looking so full of affection for one another they smiled. ‘I love you Serena’ said Bernie softly, ‘I love you too Bernie, more than I can say’. With that their lips met in a soft embrace, Bernie’s arms once again holding Serena as the brunette placed her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
Chapter 4 – Coming home  
Bernie felt like the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. Those nagging doubts of whether she had done the right thing now replaced with the warm feeling of having had Serena’s body pressed against her, those soft lips, such emotion passed between them in those few movements and touches. Today, Serena was coming home. Bernie had let herself in to Serena’s house to get things ready, Jason would continue to stay with Alan for a week whilst Serena settled back in to being home. Bernie had secured 2 days off to help her, with many offers from Fletch and Raf to help out in any way they could. Serena was coming home by taxi, she had wanted to visit Elinor’s grave alone before coming home, Bernie understood that Serena needed this. She sat waiting for the sound of an arriving taxi, the minutes dragged on for what seemed like eternity until she heard the car pull up. Peering through the window she saw Serena, with colour in her cheeks looking well cared for as she gracefully walked towards the door. Bernie had gone through everything; don’t rush Serena, give her space, be there but don’t interfere. Bernie had set up a bed for herself downstairs knowing Serena would need her space, plus she wanted Serena to take their relationship at whatever speed felt right.  
Serena opened the front door, dropping her carry case to the floor and slamming the door behind her, Bernie cautiously walked to greet her, ‘Serena...’ was all she managed before she found herself entangled in Serena’s arms. Serena’s lips frantically kissing Bernie, who was too shocked to respond. They broke apart, the only sound was their heavy breathing. ‘Serena, are you… what’s?.. I mean..’. ‘Shhh’ said Serena, ‘I’ve missed you so much. I need you, I need to feel that connection, that love, that moment, I need to be your again and I need you to be mine.’. Serena looked at Bernie with such fierceness in her eyes that Bernie felt a burning desire rip through her entire body. She wrapped her arms around Serena, pulling her in to a deep and passionate kiss, her fingers running through Serena’s soft hair, her hand stroking that one spot on Serena’s lowers back that made her moan and press herself closer to Bernie. Bernie took her hand and led Serena upstairs to her bedroom. Taking care to be slow, Bernie slowly kissed Serena’s neck, working her way back up to those lips she had missed so much. Her hands began to slowly undo the buttons on Serena’s shirt, delivering small kisses between each button. Bernie had forgotten how much she longed for this feeling, she took her time wanting to savour every moment of this delicious time with Serena. She slowly lifted the shirt off Serena’s delicate shoulders, gently kissing her collar bones. She lay her lover down on the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her again, this time with more passion, as Serena let out little moans of appreciation. She slowly removed Serena’s clothes until all that remained were her underwear, she then slowly peeled off her own clothes, never breaking eye contact with Serena who began lightly running her fingers over Bernie’s toned torso. Bernie removed her bra and Serena let out a small gasp at the perfect form that was Bernie Wolfe. Bernie began to cup Serena’s breasts beneath her bra, Serena arched her back a little to help Bernie remove the satin that separated her soft lips from Serena’s sweet, hard nipples. Bernie danced her tongue around Serena’s nipples, her hands expertly holding Serena’s wrists firm to the bed making Serena buck her hips to get the feeling she craved. Bernie began to kiss down Serena’s body, her hands moving from Serena’s wrists to caress those apple breasts, as she moved lower, she began to deliver small kisses across her pelvis, one hand moving down to remove Serena’s silk knickers, she could feel Serena’s hips moving to greet her eager mouth.  
Bernie removed her own underwear, all whilst teasing Serena with little kisses that just missed the spot. Bernie draped one leg over Serena’s thigh, the other between Serena’s legs, she lowered her body down so they were together as one and began to kiss Serena, harder this time, their bodies swaying in time to one another. Serena began to run her delicate fingers through Bernie’s blonde waves, gripping her hair harder with each thrust of their hips. Suddenly Bernie lowered on of her hands, never stopping kissing her lover. She stroked her thumb over Serena’s sweet point, enjoying the moans of pleasure Serena made in response. Soon, she used two fingers to enter Serena, moaning herself at the wetness she found. As one they continued to rock, Bernie grinding on Serena’s thigh with her fingers expertly moving in and out of Serena, her palm rubbing Serena’s sweet spot and her own thigh providing pressure. They stopped kissing and instead remained nose to nose looking deep in to each other’s eyes, hearing their breaths become faster and more urgent together, their rhythm increased as their breathing became pants, the only sound in the room was their breath and the odd moan that escaped their mouths. Serena could see the colour rising in Bernie’s face, she noticed that hungry look that flashed across Bernie’s face saying she was close. Serena felt more aroused just knowing how close Bernie was, she began to rotate her hips feeling close herself, Bernie’s thrusts suddenly became more powerful, Bernie began to gasp making Serena moan loudly, suddenly there was Bernie, kissing her with force, Serena forced her thigh up and with that Bernie’s head flew back in ecstasy as Serena arched her back, he whole body alive with waves of pleasure. The both came, together, hard. Bernie returned to slowly kissing her love, both gently rocking against each other feeing the last waves of pleasure surge through them before Bernie rolled to lie by the side of Serena. The sex had been intense, emotional and healing for them both. They lay together, fingers entwinned, Bernie with her leg draped slightly over Serena’s body, both feeling a sense of wholeness, like everything was right. There were no words exchanged, both just lay there, content with just being together. Bernie knew that Serena still had a long way to go, and that difficult days were ahead, but right now she knew no matter what life threw at them, they could survive. They would never fall apart.


End file.
